Extortion
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Jake unwillingly joins the Dark Dragon. Thirteen years later, Haley, Rose, and Fu try to save him. Can Jake be rescued?
1. Previously, on ADJL

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ADJL. All I own is the plot. This chapter is made up of quotes from past episodes.**

**Okay...this is a story I thought up a few months ago. Thanks to JJ Abrams (Creator of ABCs' "LOST"), I am inspired to do a fanfic where Jake joins the DD. But not because he wants to...**

**So, before I begin the fanfic, there are a few plot points I want you to remember.**

Chapter 1: Previously, on ADJL...

Jake: Hey.

Rose: Hey yourself.

(About DD)

Lao Shi: That is why I insisted on training you.

Jake: You think I'm gonna have to face him someday?

DD: American Dragon. I've been expecting you.

Jake: You can take me away from my Grandpa, but I'll tell you one thing: he's taught me right. It's time to take this dragon thing seriously. I thought it meant showing up guys like Fred Nerk. But I learned back there it means standing together. 'Cause the dark dragon's back, yo. And that's the only way we'll ever defeat him.

Chang: Do not worry. In time he will be swayed to join us. Just like all dragons who will join...or be destroyed.

Trixie: Don't you notice anything strange about the way Rose has been acting? The missing ski pass, the ninja body slam, the pro-wrestler biceps, boy! I'm telling you, Rose is totally Hunts girl!

(Jake pulls Thorns' glove off revealing a dragon birthmark)

Jake: shocked They were right.

Chang: It is a dragons' duty as guardian, protector, and champion.

Fu: There's a whole lotta parts to this kid. Partier and protector.

Chang: You have a choice, American Dragon. Join us, or be slain!

Jake:fake flattery Thanks for the offer, guys! Really! But I choose neither!

(After DD is defeated)

Trixie: Yo, is he gone?

Jake: Yeah. For now.

Lao: You did it, young dragon!

Jake: G, please. I could never have done it alone!

Rose: It's over dragon. Say good-bye!

Jake: Rose! No!

Rose: taken aback Wh-what did you call me?

Jake: Rose. If you wanna say good-bye, say it to my human face. detransformed Rose, it's me.

Rose: Jake? cuts Jake loose and runs

Jake: Rose! Wait!

Lao Shi: If Huntsgirl truly has changed, she could be a useful ally in our struggle against the Huntsclan.

Jake: Not only that, she's gonna be my main squeeze! Holla!

Jake: Transferred! Where'd she go? I need to talk to her! It's super important!

Principal: No address has been forwarded. takes out picture and gives it to Jake She did leave this for you.

Jake: takes picture But-I-she-it...aw, man.


	2. Thirteen Years Later

Chapter 2: Thirteen Years Later

Haley Long, now twenty, flew over the rooftops of NYC. A couple of leprechauns were fighting over a won pot of gold, and she needed to settle it. Haley landed in front of the hollow the leprechauns live in. A harassed looking leprechaun named Ana came to the door.

"American Dragon! Thank goodness!" Ana exclaimed, relieved. Ana beckoned Haley into the room where two male leprechauns were rolling on the floor and yelling at each other in Irish. "Jack and John have been at it for hours." Ana explained.

Haley marched over to the fighting leprechauns and pulled them apart.

"All right, you two. Knock it off!" Scolded Haley. "Now, ever thought you can split the gold?"

"Miss that is _not_ the problem!" Jack insisted. "John here asked for a loan, but I said 'No', because I didn't trust him since he blabbed my secret! He then freaked out on me!"

"It is not even that big a secret!" John put in.

Haley held up a silencing hand. "Enough!" She said firmly. "John, you shouldn't overreact because someone doesn't trust you. Just...do something to _regain_ your trust."

"Thanks, American Dragon." Said John. "I guess I should've thought of that."

"You're welcome." Haley replied. "Let me know if there are any more problems."  
-------------------------------------

Haley sat at a table with a communication bubble. She was talking to Councilor Andam.

"Well done, Dragon Long." Said he. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Thanks."

The councilman sighed sadly. "Your grandfather would've been proud."

Haley looked away sadly. Lao Shi died two years previously of cancer.

_Eighteen year old Haley walked over to Laos' bed. He looked very sick. _

"Hi, Grandpa."

Lao smiled weakly. "Hello, Haley."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good."

Haley sighed. "What am I going to do without you?"

Lao took Haley's' hand. "Continue your duties as the American Dragon. And find Jake. I believe there is still some good in him."

"What if there isn't?"

"Just keep trying, Haley." Said Lao. "Never give up. And don't be afr..." Lao Shi passed on. Haley cried over him.

"I guess now I need to find Jake." Haley said to Councillor Andam.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. If You Can't Be With The One You Love

**What happened to Jake will be explained throughout the story. They will be told through flashbacks.**

Chapter 3: If You Can't Be With The One You Love...

"Hey, Haley, you here?" 26 year old Rose called out as she entered the shop. Rose has lived at the shop ever since she quit the Huntsclan.

"Hey, Rose! I'm in the back!" Haley called back. She walked to the front of the shop. "So, what's the verdict?"

Rose worked for the dragon council to help track down Jake and the Dark Dragon.

"Well, apparently, Jake and the dark dragon are a lot harder to track down than we gave them credit for." She answered.

Haley groaned. Rose sighed. Even though she didn't love Jake then, Rose realized she has feelings for Jake.

_Rose walked down the rainy streets of Manhattan. She spotted Jake in the shop and rushed in._

"Rose!" Jake exclaimed.

"I need to talk to you." She said. Rose sat down on the couch.

Jake sighed and sat next to her. "You could've talked to me when I told you who I was."

"You don't understand! I was scared!" Rose insisted. "I transferred, because I couldn't face you. You don't know what the Huntsman is capable of."

"Did you...tell him anything?"

"I told him you escaped. And that I was through with hunting."

"And?"

"He kicked me out."

"Oh." Jake was silent for a minute. "You could live here." He said. "I'm sure my Gramps'll take you in."

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob!" Said Jake. He hesitated, then decided to ask. "Hey, listen, do you wanna start over? Maybe go to dinner or something?"

Rose thought for a minute then spoke. "Jake, I'm not ready for that, yet. Maybe we should just be friends first. Then see how things go."

"Okay." Jake replied.

Rose sighed sadly. She wished she said yes when she had the chance.


	4. Unpleasant Meetings

**Thanks, guys! Don't worry, the full story will be explained throughout the fanfic! Just be patient!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Unpleasant Meetings

"You will follow my orders." The Dark dragon was saying as he walked slowly around Jake. Jake, now 26, was taller, stronger, and has longer hair. His dragon colors stayed the same.

"Yes, Master." Replied Jake. "I will not let you down."

DD gave a satisfied smile. "You have been trained well. You made the right choice to join me." He laughed evilly.

-------------------------

Fu was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Haley walked in as Fu closed the paper up.

"Kid, I have bad news."

Haley sighed. "What?"

"It looks like the dark dragons' followers are overpowering the good side."

"Oh, no." Haley groaned. "When will it all be over?"

Fu sighed sadly "I don't know, kid." He got up. "Well, I'm going to bed. 'Night!"

"Good-night."

Haley pulled out a book and started to read.

--------------------

Jake was flying over the New York skyline.

'This placer looks and smells the same.' Jake mused. He smiled satisfied as the old electronics shop came into view.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, Spud and Trixie- who have been married for two years and expecting their first child- were sitting at home eating dinner.

"Are you sure you should be eating that much?" Spud asked.

Trixie rolled her eyes. Spud can be so overprotective sometimes. She got up, kissed Spud on the cheek, and started to clear the table.

"Don't you worry about me or the baby, Spud." Trixie assured her husband. "We cool!"

Spud sighed happily and stared lovingly at Trixie. He remembered when they first declared their love for each other…

Thirteen year olds Trixie and Spud skated to the steps of Lombardo's' Pizza.

"Yo, it's just not the same without Jake." Trixie said sadly.

"I know." Spud replied "But it was a very kind and noble thing Jake did. The least we can do is live happily."

Trixie smiled. "Yeah." She's been thinking about this for a while. Over the past year, she has developed a crush on Spud. "Spud? Have you ever thought of us as more than friends?"

Spud was a little taken aback from his friends' question. He has thought about it. He responded by kissing Trixie on the lips.

------------------------

Haley was putting stuff on the shelves when she heard someone come in. She turned around and saw Jake.

"Jake?" Haley whispered, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Jake didn't respond. He slowly walked towards Haley looking sinister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. A Test In Loyalty

**Ok! I'm almost done writing the fanfic on paper, so, I'll update fast! But, now it's time for… REVIEW REPLIES! XD**

**LP- I don't know, either, but, just keep reading. Maybe you'll get it.**

**Mermaid Ninja- Ha-ha! Very funny! XD jkjkjk**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: A Test in Loyalty

Thirteen year old Jake was skating home alone. The messenger fairy poofed in front of him.

"Delivery for Jake Long.:" He said. "Sign here please." The fairy held out a clipboard. Jake signed it, and took the envelope.

Lao Shis' head appeared. "Jake! There is a dispute between fairies in Central Park. Attend to this promptly!"

Jake shrugged and headed to Central Park. He looked around, but there was no sign of a struggle. Weird. He heard a noise in the bushes nearby. A girl about fourteen with chin-length brown hair stepped out of the bushes looking tired and anxious.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said wearily. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to track you down!"

"Yo, I'm sorry." Jake replied. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Madisen. " She answered. "I'm a magical witch. I came to tell you that this whole thing is a trap to get you away from your house!"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "And how may I ask, do you know this?"

"The dark dragon ruined my life." Madisen answered. "I spy on him while planning on ruining his life. I saw Chang and the dark dragon fly to your house. I knew something was up, so I came to find you."

Jake was a bit taken aback by this. "How do you know all this?"

Madisen pulled out a hand mirror. It glowed blue as it showed the dark dragon and Chang carrying Jakes' friends and family in two nets. Jake gasped.

Jake and the DD were walking through a forest upstate New York. Haley was nowhere to be seen.

"My loyal servant." The DD began. "It has been thirteen years since you have joined me. Now it is time for your loyalty to be tested."

Jake looked determined. "I'm ready, Master."

"Good." The DD knocked Jake out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Lost and Found

**Matheau- Thanks. This story explains what happened to Jake and how he joined the DD.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Lost and Found

Susan Long was doing the dishes. She glanced towards her husband in the living room. Their relationship has been a little rocky ever since that day. The day he found out…

_Susan, John, Lao shi, Fu, Trixie, Spud, and Rose were all in a large wooden cage above a pool of lava. John was confused and scared._

"_Hey, what do you think's going on?" He whispered to Susan._

_Susan sighed regretfully. "We've been kidnapped by the Dark Dragon."_

"_The what?"_

_Susan continued. "I haven't been completely honest with you." She took a deep breath. "My dad, Haley, and Jake are dragons. The Dark Dragon is Jakes' nemesis."_

_John was taken aback by this revelation. "When were you planning on telling me?"_

"_When the time was right." Replied Susan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."_

_John sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry, too."_

Susan walked towards John. 'It's time to make things right again.' She thought.

"John?" Susan said quietly as she sat next to him. John looked up at her. "Listen…it's been thirteen years. I want to make things right between us again."

John sighed. "You're right." He admitted. "I'm sorry."

Susan smiled. "I'm sorry, too." She was starting to cry. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They hugged and kissed.

-------------------------------------------------

Jake slowly regained consciousness. He got up to his knees with difficulty. He was tied up. A knife lay six inches away from Jake.

"Help!" Jake called out. He reached for the knife, but it pained him to do so. He tried going dragon, but Jake was powerless. The ropes binding him were made of sphinx hair. Suddenly, he heard a woman scream.

"HELP! HELP, SOMEBODY!"

She sounded familiar…

"Haley?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The Rescue, and the Ultimate Sacrifice

**Ok, guys…here it is. The big reveal! Are you sitting down? Good. Then I shall begin.**

Chapter 7: The Rescue and the Ultimate Sacrifice

"Jake?" Haley called back.

"I'm tied up!" Jake yelled to her. "Can you get over here?"

"I'm, tied up too!"

They heard a loud roar and rustling in the trees. Haley screamed. Jake instantly forgot about his loyalty to the dark dragon. All that mattered was that he had to save her.

"Hang on, Haley, I'm coming!" Jake struggled painfully to get the knife.

"Jake, it's getting closer!"

With one last painful pull, Jake got the knife out. He took a couple of deep breaths.

"JAKE!"

Jake cut himself free, transformed, and flew to Haley.

_Jake arrived at the Isle of Draco through the elevator. He gasped as he saw the council building in ruins. He growled angrily and flew to the Dark dragons' lair._

"_Welcome, American Dragon." The DD said sinisterly_

"_Where are they you son of a bitch?" Jake demanded_

"_Jake!" He heard Haley call out._

_Jake looked around the dark dragon and saw his friends and family in a wooden cage hanging over a lava pit. He gasped growled, and attacked. The DD fought back. Jake blew a fireball at the DDs' eyes. He growled in pain. Jake took the opportunity to fly to the cage._

"_Hey, don't worry; I'll get y'all out of here."_

_The DD grabbed Jake and flung him towards the wall. Jake quickly spread his wings and landed on the ground._

"_I gave you an opportunity to join me." The DD said. "You have refused. This is your last chance. Join me, or I will kill your friends and family. One by one. I will spare you."_

_Everyone (except the DD) gasped._

"_You fiend!" Spud exclaimed._

_DD glared at Spud. "You're first." Spud gupled._

_Jake hesitated. There was no way out of this. "I'll join you." He said determined in a voice barely above a whisper._

_DD chuckled. "Excellent."_

"_Kid, think about what you're doing!" Fu said warningly._

"_Look, if I don't give in, he'll kill all of you!" Jake turned to the DD. "If I join, will you let them go?"_

_DD nodded. "Shades, take them to the council building."_

_The shades carried the cage out of the cave. Jake took one last look at his loved ones, and broke down crying._

Jake saw Haley tied to a tree and flew down to her. There was rustling in the trees behind her.

"Hurry!" Haley cried.

Jake cut her free, and they both flew to a cave.

"In here!" They flew inside a cave, detransformed, and flattened themselves against a wall as a shadow passed by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Just kidding. R&R!**


	8. Redemption

**Ok, guys, here's the thing: I have a lot of fanfics on my mind, so, here's the last 3 chapters! Oh, and in case you guys didn't figure it out, italicized scenes are flashbacks.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Redemption

Jake and Haley relaxed. Jake looked outside to see if the coast was clear.

"What did you do?" Asked Haley. "What did you do to piss the dark dragon off?"

"Nothing."

"What he did it because he was bored?" Continued Haley, not falling for it. "He tied us up, Jake." She grabbed her brother's arm and turned him to face her. "Why?"

Jake sighed. "It was a test. A loyalty test."

Haley looked down. "You know, it isn't exactly 'loyal' to save your enemy."

"I did it because I remembered why I joined in the first place." He answered.

"To let us live." Haley added. "Thanks."

Jake smiled. "That's what brothers are for."

Haley laughed. They hugged.

"So, how has everything changed these past thirteen years?" Jake asked eagerly.

"Well, Trixie and Spud are married and expecting their first baby."

"Wow." Jake chuckled. "Who would've thought?"

Haley chuckled, too. "Mom and Dads' marriage isn't going well."

Jake deflated a little. "How's Grandpa?"

"He died." Haley said sadly. "Two years ago of cancer."

Jake sighed sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Haley put a comforting arm on Jakes' shoulder.

"Is Rose…?"

Haley shook her head. "Rose is still single. She's had a few boyfriends, but, the only guy she really wants is you."

Jake smiled, and then looked away. "What if nobody accepts me?" He wondered aloud.

"They will." Haley insisted. "Grandpas' dying wish was to find you. We were all hoping you'd come back."

Jake smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He stood up. "Let's go home."

Haley smiled and nodded in agreement. The two dragons transformed, and walked out of the cave.

"How very touching"

Haley and Jake turned around and gasped as they saw the dark dragon standing on top of the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will happen? Push the periwinkle button that looks like this: to find out!**


	9. Less Talk, More Action

Chapter 9: Less Talk, More Action

"It appears you have failed the loyalty test, American Dragon." The DD said.

"I only joined you to save my friends and family!" Replied Jake coldly.

"Ah, but you are aware that it's a lifetime of service or death?"

"Then so be it!"

The DD and Jake and Haley fought. DD was about to make a death stab at Jake when a stream of lightning shocked him. Everyone looked up to see councilor Andam, Councilor Kulde (both in dragon form), Rose and Fu. The DD chuckled amused.

"You think you can defeat me so easily?"

While the others fought, Jake and Rose looked at each other for the first time in over a decade.

"Rose?"

"Jake!"

They stared at each other. Jake detransformed, and smiled. Rose burst into happy tears and threw her arms around the man she loves.

Haley and the co7uncilors were not making much progress. Every time they attacked, the DD always counter-attacked easily.

"Jake, do you have any idea how to defeat him?" Rose asked.

Jake thought for a minute. "He's a dragon just like any." He answered. "I'm going for the left ear." He retransformed. "Since I am no loner in his clutches, I am not holding back!"

Jake attacked the Dark Dragon with full force. He kicked, punched, scratched, and blew fire with all he got. Jake finally bit the DDs' left ear. The DD roared in pain, and collapsed. Jake gave the DD one final stab in the heart.

The dark dragon has been defeated for good.

Jake detransformed, gave one look at the councilors, and passed out from exhaustion.

"JAKE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Back Home Again

Chapter 10: Back Home Again

Jake was carried to, the shop by the two councilmen. Haley called her parents while Fu made a health potion. Rose looked at Jake, then at councilor Kulde, worriedly.

"What happens now?" Rose inquired. "Is he still a wanted dragon?"

"Jake has redeemed himself by slaying the number one threat to all humanity." The Norwegian Dragon answered. He smiled. "He is not a threat, but a hero."

Rose laughed and smiled with relief. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

John and Susan burst into the shop. Susan took one look at Jake and burst into tears. Jakes' parents ran to his side. Susan stroked her sons' hair gently.

"Jake?" She said softly. "Honey? Wake up now."

Trixie and Spud arrived.

"We came as soon as we heard." Spud said.

"Is he okay?" Asked Trixie.

"He'll be fine." Rose assured them. She and Haley explained everything to the five some. By the time they were finished, Jake woke up slowly. He groaned and sat up.

"Whoa, hey, let's give him some room." Rose trook charge as everyone gathered around Jake.

"Jake?" Rose asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He answered. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the shop." Rose replied. "You defeated the dark dragon for good."

"Oh. Wow." Jake sighed "It was like one huge nightmare."

Jake looked around the room. He grinned as he saw everyone he cares about grinning back at him. Jake stood up and hugged everyone.

Haley knew at that moment things were returning back to normal. Everyone else felt the same way. John and Jake got a second alone.

"Hey, Dad, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Well, it sure would've made everything much easier." John chuckled. "It's okay, Son. Better late than never, right?"

"Right."

They hugged. Trixie and Rose were talking when Trixie felt a weird sensation around her womb.

"Oh. Uh-oh!" Trixie gasped. "My water broke!"

"AAH! TRIXIE'S HAVING HER BABY!" Spud exclaimed. He rushed to her side. Spud started coaching Trixie. "Okay, Baby, deep breaths."

Spud and Susan led Trixie to the car while Haley called the hospital. She and John followed after them. Jake and Rose hung back.

"So…Rose…"

Rose put a finger on Jakes' lips. "How about I take you out to dinner?" She suggested. "My treat."

"I'd love to."

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Spud and John were carrying Trixie to the ER. Trixie was pulling their hair.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Pain! PAIN!"

Susan filled out the paperwork, and the nurses took her to a room.

------------

After their date, Jake and Rose both decided Jake needs time to rebuild his life before starting a relationship. They arrived at the hospital just in time to see Trixie and Spuds' new baby.

"We're gonna name him Jacob." Trixie announced. "Because of you, Jakey."

Jake smiled, flattered. "You guys…"

Everyone laughed. They all took turns holding the baby. Jake realized at that moment things will be okay. More peace in his life.

Actually, having a baby around isn't that peaceful is it? ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!


End file.
